


Love Potion Cocktail with a Side of Truth Serum

by lollaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Ships It, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Made For Each Other, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Destiel Fanfic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollaura/pseuds/lollaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is given a love potion by a witch and the first person he sees is Cas, except after he gets it he continues acting exactly the same. Neither Dean or Cas know so Sam decides to give them a push to jump start their romance. Much fluff. </p><p>Word count: 2170</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Cocktail with a Side of Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so I really appreciate feedback! Also I know the facts aren't one hundred percent accurate and I apologize but please enjoy my lovely fluff. Or dont. Either way let me know please.

Part 1: the Potion

 

Sam walks into the dusty attic of the house team free will has been investigating for a witch. He turns to see his older brother knocked out on the practically ancient hard woods with the witch bent over pouring a black, lumpy, liquid into his brother’s mouth. He push’s down his brotherly instinct and fear as Castiel begins running up the stairs. He and the angel grab her and wrap her in iron chains in one of the attics many antique chairs. Dean is lying still knocked out on the floor, whether it be from his head hitting the wall or the potion she had given him. As soon as the witch is incapacitated Castiel sprints over to Dean and Sam begins with his unorthodox methods of interrogation on the witch to see what she’d given Dean.

Based on what the witch had been doing to her past vic’s Sam was confident she hadn’t given anything to harm Dean. She had been turning ex’s into dogs and bosses into frogs when one of her spells had gone horribly wrong, which is the case that had drawn the boys in the first place. When they had arrived at the house Sam and Dean both saw that the witch had no intent to kill anyone, but knew they had to stop her anyway, Dean knew that better than anyone. Cas knew all of this and that logically the witch was just a hysterical woman, not a murdering witch out to poison Dean, but that didn’t stop the rapid beat of his heart and the blur of everything but Dean knocked out on the ground. She could have done anything to Dean and Cas was powerless in helping him unless he knew what was wrong. That fact alone nearly threw him into hysterics.

“What did you give him?” Cas heard in the familiar calm masking terror of Sam Winchester trying to help his brother. Cas immediately stopped listening to devote his attention to Dean.

“We’re just having a little fun,” the witch said before falling into a fit of laughter and cackling. Sam repeated his question with much more force causing the witch to stop laughing and just stare at him. Out of the corner Sam could see Cas trying frantically to wake up Dean and desperately wanted to be able to reassure Cas that Dean was okay, reassure himself Dean was okay. 

“If you must know I gave that pretty brother of yours a love potion cocktail after a helping of truth serum, he sure had a lot to say” she said winking crazily at Sam after he made those chains a bit tighter. Having gotten the information Sam finished the job and went over to Cas and his brother. 

After a few seconds Dean finally woke up with his head in Castiel’s lap and dried tears on the angels cheeks. For the first time in ages Dean saw Cas’s genuine, pure, smile and as if a reflex, smiled back. Dean felt a dizziness come over for just a moment as he looked up at Castiel and grabbed for his head and laid back into Cas’s lap. After a moment the feeling passed and all was normal. Winchester normal. He sat up with bright cheeks as he asked Sam what happened. 

Sam knew a good bit about love potions and truth serum. He knew the truth serum had worn off by now but he had more likely than not spilled his guts to the witch about God knows what, which is what prompted her to give him the love potion. He knew that love potions made you fall in love with the first person you saw. He knew it just made you love someone to an unrealistic level like Nicholas Sparks and Shakespeare on steriods and that, obviously, made that person act like, well, Becky around whoever was the first person they saw. But not Dean. Dean was looking at Cas like he did before he walked in, like he did yesterday and last week and last year.

“Cas can I speak to you outside for a moment?” Sam said in his usual gruff tone.

“Yes” Cas said awkwardly scooting away from Dean and standing up after realizing what a fuss he had made.

“Why is he acting the same? Those things have made people into something completely insane and he’s just… Dean.”

“To be honest Sam, I didn’t really hear what the witch said she’d given him… I was occupied” Cas said avoiding Sam’s stare and blushing. It instantly clicked for Sam what was going on. Dean had spilled his guts to the witch about his apperently deep infatuation with the angel next door which made her give him the concoction and Dean’s love potion had worked, but he already loved him. And Cas had no idea. As the utter shock faded Sam realized that this was going to be a very fun day for him. 

 

Part 2: the Ride Home

 

“She gave you one of her dog potions but I looked at what was left and she must have made it wrong because… you obviously aren’t a dog right now.” Bullshitted Sam about what the witch had given him to Cas and Dean as the three crawled into the iconic impala. Sam decided to drive since Dean had been knocked cold out, but could barely keep himself from staring at his big brother and wondering why he was such an idiot. Why he hadn’t told Sam what was going on, or better yet, Castiel. Also how he could keep a love this strong under control when most people tried to pounce the person on the spot. Something Sam was very glad didn't happen.

“Sam, why the hell do you keep staring at me like that, you look like that confused cat Cas tried to bring home” said Dean prompting Sam to swerve back on the road he nearly drove off staring at Dean. He checked his rearview mirror and couldn’t resist adjusting it to see if Cas was eye-fucking Dean. As soon as you could see the angel’s eyes you could see the intense focus on Dean. Sam couldn’t decide if he wanted to ‘aw’ or gag.

“So Cas you seemed pretty concerned about Dean back there,” Sam blurted out, not being able to keep the thought to himself. Cas furiously blushed while Dean avoided the situation all together. 

“I just was checking to see the damages, trying to wake him up and see how to help him-”

“But I am fine and not a dog so it is all good” Dean cut Cas off. If Sam saw Cas try and slyly glance up and Dean one more time he was going to kill somebody. This was going to end tonight and Sam had no problem giving them the little push they needed.

 

Part 3: the Reveal 

 

As the three walk down the stairs into the bunker Dean can’t help but to wonder why Sam is acting like a maniac and why he lied about what the witch gave him. As much as Sam liked to think he could fool Dean, it never failed that Dean knew when something was up, and this was no exception. 

Sam was sprinting around the bunker like a chicken on crack and Cas’s eyes narrowed as he pulled his heart stopping head tilt like a confused puppy, or at least it stopped Dean’s heart. Dean would never admit that to anyone of course though, because even if he did sometimes fantasize about Doctor Sexy and think the guy at the bar was the third hottest man alive, (Dean’s list goes 1.Cas ((because gay,straight, fish, whatever, the man was an adonis)) 2.Doctor Sexy 3.that guy at the bar) but Cas was his best friend, who would not feel the same way in a million years.

Cas also knew something was up. He feels like if a witch had said ‘I’m turning the worlds most amazing man into a dog’ he would have noticed. Sam could barely keep eye contact with Cas, while he couldn’t stop staring at Dean. The whole situation was bizarre, but most things human were bizarre to Cas so he didn’t think much of it. 

“So buddy what sounds good for grub tonight?” Dean said patting Cas on the shoulder like he did almost everyday. Nothing had changed. The combination of that and the shoulder pat made Sam nearly faint and breathily say “Oh my god” sounding alarmingly close to Becky. 

“I would like a cheese burger very much,” said Castiel sounding confused by Sam’s actions.

“You know what! I am going to get us all some cheeseburgers…alone! You like ketchup on yours yep okay I’m going, have fun!” Sam said scrambling for his coat. Just as he reached the doorframe and had a hand on the doorknob he yelled like a little girl “by the way the witch didn’t give you a dog potion, it was a love potion. And the first person you saw was Cas, but you have acted exactly the same, you do the math.” to the both of them at the speed of light and screamed, “Have fun with that!” as he shut the door. And before they had a chance to respond he locked the door from the outside, just for good measure. 

Neither heard Sam lock the door and neither planned on trying to escape anyway, the cat had finally ripped its way out of the bag and they both knew they couldn’t set it aside anymore. 

There was a long pause before Cas started the conversation they both slightly dreaded.  
“Is Sam lying? Is he playing some sort of practical joke because I do not find it very funny!” Cas said in the softest voice Dean had ever heard as he looked at his feet.

“Cas, why would this be a prank?” Dean said softly taking a step in Castiel’s direction.

“The whole story so I tell you…something silly and then you both come in and laugh. I mean angels aren’t even supposed to feel but, here I am, feeling extremely embarrassed.” Castiel said not able to lift his head. Dean stood awestruck for a moment before standing inches away and using his finger to lift Castiel’s chin to look at Dean. Dean’s heart beat with incredible speed as he gazed into the ice blue, puppy dog, eyes of the man he had finally admitted to himself he loved. And always had loved. His eyes darted back and forth from his stubble to his razor sharp jaw line to his lips. Oh, how his eyes lingered on Castiel’s lips. They were a pale rose and always lightly chapped. 

“That wasn’t a joke Cas.” Dean said slipping a hand behind his angel’s neck. Cas’s eyes grew to the size of Jupiter as Dean grinned lightly. This was Dean’s leap of faith on the hope that the feeling was mutual.This was the point of no return.

“And neither is this” Dean said as he guided their lips together. 

Cas was stunned for only a second before he returned and deepened and let go of all he’d been holding on to for so long. In those sweet moments they both let go of the anger and sorrow and torment that had led to this moment, because they didn’t matter anymore. Their lips touching was like a key in a lock, perfectly natural. And it didn’t have to be the perfect kiss, perfect wasn’t real. But this kiss wasn’t supposed to be perfect, it was supposed to be Dean and Cas. And every fucked up thing that came with them.

Dean pulled away long enough to say what had already been shown in more ways than one. “I love you Cas.” sweet and simple. Cas smiled, large and genuine, and pulled him back in for a firework of a kiss before saying in the middle “how’s that for an ‘I love you more.’” 

After an immense length of time kissing they decided not to tell Sam. For one they wanted it to be just them a little while longer. And two, it was really freaking funny to see his reaction. Sam walked through the door to see them standing on opposite sides of the room and groaned as Dean said the potion must have just been wrong because that’s a crazy idea. It took everything Cas had not to laugh his head off, the laugh only Dean got to hear. As soon as Sam left the room they went back to repeating ‘I love you’ over and over again in between tender kisses.

And as much as Dean liked to think he could fool Sam, it never failed that he knew when something was up, and this was no exception. And as Sam stood in a corner hearing the ‘I love you more’ giggles, he smiled and decided to let them be. At least for today.


End file.
